


I Want You Bad

by NevaehHM



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Want U Bad, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Oneshot, Other, Song Inspired, Vanilla, kinda just fluff, r5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/NevaehHM
Summary: It started in the back of a taxicab.





	I Want You Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Song-inspired by I Want U Bad by R5.

_ **~Ryder~** _

Zoe and I sat in the back of the taxi as we made our way back to my best friend, her boyfriend, Adam's house for the Super Bowl party.

He had sent us off to get more chips, and I know that this was a bad idea seeing as I wanted her desperately. The cabbie took a quick turn, and she fell into my lap with a startled gasp.

I closed my eyes briefly to hold myself together and reached for her hand to help her, then thought better of it and pulled it back. A blush rose on her cheeks as she mumbled a meek 'Sorry' before pushing her hair behind her ear and looked out the window.

I know I shouldn't have these thoughts about her, but I can't help it how much she turns me on. I mean, she's my best friend's girl, there isn't much I could do, but she has me going crazy, and I just don't know what to do anymore.

I'm in love with her, but I can't admit that to her or do that to my friend, but dammit do I love the one person I can't have.

"Are you okay?" She asked me, bringing me from my thoughts of her, of us.

My thoughts were always on us or what could be us.

"Yeah... Why'd you ask?" I questioned.

"You've just been..." She takes the time to look me up and down slowly.

"Quiet." Kill me now.

Even though the look was innocent, it sparked thoughts that were better kept unthought, at least with her.

Recently, it's been harder to keep playing pretend with her, and it sucks cause she's his girl and he's my friend. I get tempted to confess, but there is no way that would end well.

"Just thinking," I replied after a while of silence.

"You always seem to be thinking around me." She stated, angling her body to face me.

"Someone please help me." I thought to myself.

I feel guilty every time I'm around her because I wanted nothing more than to make her mine, and it's getting to the point where it's unhealthy.

"Well, to be completely honest with you... I'm in love with this girl." I started choosing my words carefully.

Once the words were out of my mouth, she gasped.

"Seriously?" She questioned.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do or say to her." I continued.

"Cause you're my best friend's girl," I added in my head.

"Then just tell her how you feel." She suggested sliding closer.

"It's not that easy." I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"How would you know unless you grow a pair and tell her how you feel." She said matter-of-factly.

"It isn't that easy because she's taken." I revealed, and her mouth formed an 'o' in shock.

"Yeah." I let out a breath of air as I glanced out the window to see that we were almost at Adam's place.

"Hey, Ryder," Zoe called, breaking the silence that had fallen over us.

"Yea," I asked, turning to face her.

I was met with a pair of soft lips on mine, and I let out a groan. She tangled her fingers in my hair as my tongue trailed her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She giggled as she pulled away, looking up at me with half-lidded eyes.

"See, was that so hard to do?" She teased, biting her lip afterward.

"God, I want you bad."


End file.
